Allen I'srel
"The differance between my species and yours? You're all fucked." -Allen to the overseer of the ja'saari Introduction to the I'srels. Allen Was born on Rhen Var, His father, I'srel, and his mother, Kyra I'srel, both Lived normal lives. Kyra soon left the family, in order to train with the dark lord of the sith, and "make the galaxy better". Of course, Fed I'srel, Did not believe this. Fed stayed on Rhen Var, with Allen, and his older brother Nynuc, And younger sister Sarah, They lived compleatly normal lives for awhile, Untill sarah went off, Trying to Have a better life somwhere else, and Allen left when He relized he needed to do somthing with his life. Allen Soon Discovered the nearby planet of corellia, where he got a job working at a ship fuel area at 13 years old. But he was fired, shortly after he speard a broomstick through drywall. He continued his life, and then met A mandolorian who offered to take him to a school where he could learn to fight, and shoot. Allen of course, being in no position to refuse, Traveled with the mandolorian to tatooine, Where he took Privite Jiu jitsu lessons with an Instructer by the name of Jalris. Jalris suggested to Allen he had more of a Life, then killing, and fighting. He suggested allen should escape. Disapearance Allen soon relized he would not escape the mandolorian clan so easily. So he took up work with a local gang orginization. Stealing from differant people, and getting them cash. Small jobs, nothing big. He aquired a fake ID, and called It Ralek I'srel. Allen soon met a man in the orginization who practised Parkour, An art that teachs you to move with the environment, and escape. Allen studied parkour with the man, Untill he was shot, 4 years later. Allen was 17. Allen was enraged by the mans death, And set out to find who killed him, When he learned it was one of the Gang's thugs. Allen killed that man in his sleep, but the gang soon found out, and chased allen off the planet. Allen Had nowhere to go, and nowhere to live. Only to travel. The Terrible Fall Allen soon found work on Dantooine, where he studied mechanics, and worked with anouther gang, still under the name Ralek. This gang was much more professional, and soon told Allen He had no choice but to kill for them. So he did. It was one point, that Allen was forced to kill a senetor, somthing he could not do. The security on the senetor was obviously too much for him. It was a plan to get rid of allen. He shot, but missed his target, And was soon captured by the nearby jedi forces. Allen, of course being in many prisons, Escaped the cell, And retreated to nearby rooftops, where he stumbled, and lost his balance. He fell 10 stories, into a garbage dumpster. where he suffered many broken bones, and a serious concussion. The garbage truck soon came, and crushed what was left of the life he had.. And his new one would begin The Sith Lord The garbage men soon learned of their mistake, and not wanting to take the blame for allens death, dumped the corpse into a nearby ally. Where the unknown lord, was just passing by.The unknown lord seen Allen as a tool, and revived him, Tatooing him with sith markings, and bringing him back to life. Allen had no memory of his past life, Just the things that he practised most.. like talking, walking, Fighting, and parkour. The sithlord then took Allen to Ziost, Where he recovered for a few days. Then, while venturing around, looking for somone to tell him who he was, He pulled the Identification out of his pocket; which was fake. Ralek I'srel. Ralek I'srel Ralek soon met up with a droid on the planet, By the name of SC-15, an assassination droid that felt compeled with Raleks stupidity, The droid decided to help ralek escaped the clutchs of the sith. But unknowningly, SC-15 had stolen the Sithlords ship, and taken Ralek back to dantooine. SC-15 soon taught Ralek everything there was to know about life. He told Ralek about the Sith lord, and their teachings, But Ralek refused to Believe they were bad people. Later, Ralek ventured back to Rhen var, Where the planet was attacked by Rakata, His village, was unharmed. He found his old house, and where his father had kept his hunting knife, Inscripted 'Allen I'srel' This is when Ralek finnaly came to his senses, and relized he was Allen. not ralek. Mothers Death Allen later had found his sister sarah. she was a university student, and was making her way up in the world. Allen had questioned her about his past, and found out about his younger brother Nynuc, and about his mother Kyra. He wanted to see his mother as soon as possible, He was excited to meet her, and exctied to ask questions about who he was. But when he arrived on Ziost to meet her, She had been struck down, and killed by a Jedi knight. Allen was in terrible rage, and terrible pain. He attacked the Jedi, but failed to kill him. He took his mothers lightsaber, And left the area. Knowing it was pointless to feel the way he did. He left the planet, without hesitation, and without hate.